Residuos de pólvora
by Erelbrile
Summary: Manuel es un sicario, Martín, un preadolescente que no ha comprendido todo el peso que conlleva una venganza, ni todas las consecuencias que el haber contratado a un asesino a sueldo puede acarrear a su vida. Argentina y Chile. UA. ArgChi.


Ya dije antes que, por el día ArgChi, estoy haciendo pedidos. Este fue el primero que me llegó, de Juptercreek: Me entusiasmé mucho con la idea pero solo se me ocurrió esto (Algo que estoy roleando con una amiga y basado en la peli "El perfecto asesino."): Martín tiene 12 años, una familia de traficantes de drogas, un día llega a la casa y encuentra a toda su familia muerta. Quiere vengarse, y para eso, consigue la ayuda de un solitario asesino profesional de 40 años (Manuel) de quien se enamora, y quien lo entrena para lograr su meta. *cofcofhayquetenerencuentaquemartínesunadolescentehormonalcofcof*

No lo hice al pie de la letra, espero que, de todos modos, juste. ¡Feliz día ArgChi!

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**_\- nuestros queridos sicarios y sus parientes **-**_**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya. Chile, Argentina y Perú pertenecen al colectivo del fandom hetaliano.**

Advertencias tarísticas.

Nota: esta historia transcurre allí por inicios de la década de los noventa, aunque inicia a fines de los ochenta.

* * *

**Residuos de pólvora**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1.

A Manuel no le gusta que tenga un arma propia, pero no se la ha quitado. En ocasiones, incluso le monta unas botellas de vidrio y latas para que practique su puntería, advirtiéndole que un objetivo en movimiento no es tan sencillo de abatir. Aún así, Martín tensa los hombros, separa las piernas y dispara con tan buena suerte, que a la primera revienta una de las botellas. Manuel levanta las cejas, con los brazos en jarra, sorprendido. Mirándole con una sonrisa aún de niño, Martín espera que le reconozca su logro, con el corazón acelerado por el ruido del disparo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Manuel le insta a disparar de nuevo, pero no le halaga, ni parece muy contento cuando, uno a uno, los objetivos fueron reventando y cayendo.

2.

El departamento de Manuel es pequeño y tiene el techo con manchas de hongos en las esquinas. En el fondo, piensa Martín, encaja con la camiseta musculosa que usa Manuel dentro de casa, y con el rastro de barba que tiene en las mañanas antes de afeitarse. Manuel le ha dicho que es temporal, pero bien puede haberle mentido para proteger su vida. Un sicario, se dice Martín, no puede estar confiándole su vivienda a cualquiera. Además, cuando ya llevan un año viviendo juntos (y Manuel le insiste en que debe retomar sus estudios, y que si no puede asistir a una escuela cualquiera porque le acusarían de secuestro, al menos estudie por su cuenta), siguen en el mismo departamento, pero sin hongos en las esquinas al menos, ya que cuando Martín los mencionó Manuel se preocupó de limpiarlos.

En algún momento, a Martín se le olvidó que le había prometido pagarle por todo una vez cumpliera la mayoría de edad y su herencia le perteneciera. Manuel tampoco se lo recordó.

3.

En ocasiones, durante la noche, Martín se despierta con un grito atrapado en la garganta. No puede hablar, ni gritar, y le cuesta mucho mover el cuerpo e incluso pestañear. Tiene miedo de que, si gira la cabeza, verá a alguien a su lado esperando para meterle un balazo en la sien. También teme que, si cierra los ojos, al volver a abrirlos algo se habrá materializado enfrente suyo. Puede estar así por minutos enteros hasta que logra soltar un gemido lastimero que le devuelve un poco a la realidad. Es por ese entonces que Martín aprende que lo que existe, existe, y que lo que no existe, no existe, y que si tiene que arriesgarse a mirar a un lado, o a sacar una mano de la cama para encender la luz, o a sacar un pie de las mantas para luego correr al sofá, a donde duerme Manuel, tiene que hacerlo aceptando las consecuencias de ello (las que, sea dicho, nunca han sido malas.

De hecho, con el tiempo y las pesadillas, Manuel termina por aceptar que, si quiere dormir bien y sin que un muchachito de doce años le despierte tres veces a la semana, tendrá que estar a su lado por las noches).

4.

Es tarde y Manuel no regresa, lo que no deja de preocupar a Martín. Desde que mostró interés en el oficio de sicario, que Manuel ya no le advierte cuándo regresará más tarde (léase, cuándo matará a alguien y no volverá hasta haberse deshecho del cuerpo). Al oír un ruido en la cerradura, Martín se asusta y busca la pistola que está detrás de los libros del minúsculo estante, y que Manuel tiene para emergencias. Apaga las luces de la casa y apunta hacia la puerta, escondido detrás del viejo sofá. La primera persona en asomarse se distingue por unas cejas pobladas, y aunque Martín está muerto de miedo, se detiene a sí mismo antes de jalar el gatillo, porque una de las normas que Manuel le ha impuesto desde que le enseñó a sostener un arma, es la de no dispararle a alguien que no sabes quién es. Martín le rebate, cuando se lo recuerda, que él mata por dinero, que esa regla no debería aplicar, pero Manuel insiste e insiste, y no es hasta tiempo después que, un veintiocho de julio, cuando la democracia ha regresado al país vecino y Martín teme que Manuel realmente se vaya ahora que puede, que se entera de la razón.

Es una suerte que Martín no dispare, porque el hombre, que luego se presentará como Arthur, ayuda a entrar a un malherido Manuel a la casa, y luego, a curarle un disparo a la altura del muslo.

5.

—No te vayás —le pide en una ocasión—. Me porto bien, estoy estudiando, ni siquiera he vuelto a mencionar lo de ser sicario como vos. No te vayás —repite, dándole besos en el cuello a Manuel, quien, tendido a su lado, sólo atina a abrazarle por los hombros—. No me importa ni el inglés ese, te puedo compartir —agrega, cosa que a Manuel no le hace gracia—. Tampoco me importa que seás un viejo. Yo te quiero, Manuel —con su voz sincera y sus sentimientos aún verídicos de persona joven.

—Cuando encuentre a quienes mataron a tus padres —empieza Manuel en voz baja, contenida, y a Martín le nace una pequeña ilusión en el silencio que es la respiración del mayor—. Con la plata que gane me volveré a Chile.

6.

Son dos los años que tarda Manuel en dar con la persona encargadas de matar a la familia de Martín, y se encuentra con un problema... sentimental. Arthur le ayudó mucho diciéndole quienes estaban activos aquel año en la ciudad, pero nunca pensó que, de las docenas de posibles asesinos, Gilbert pudiese ser uno, y aún más, que fuese ese uno. No es hasta que Gilbert regresa de su larga estadía en Alemania (todo lo larga que el dinero que ganó le mantuvo) que lo entrevista en una conversación casual. Martín dice que no sabe quién fue el asesino, y es una lástima, porque Gilbert resalta tanto debido a su albinismo, que podría haber sido el testigo perfecto para descartar o comprobar la autoría del alemán. Sea como sea, se dice Manuel, tengo que matarlo. Tengo que matarlo porque Gilbert mismo me ha dicho que fue él, que un cliente le ofreció una gran suma de dinero y él la necesitaba en aquel momento (Manuel sabe sobre su hermano en Alemania, han conversado sobre sus familias porque Gilbert, si bien no mató a su propio hermano como él, sí lo abandona periódicamente a cambio de poder mantenerlo económicamente a la distancia).

A pesar de que espera un pataleo por parte de Martín, éste escucha la explicación de Manuel, y en lugar de exigirle que mate a Gilbert (que, de haberlo hecho, Manuel le hubiera obedecido porque ha caído bajo frente al adolescente argentino), le dice que le pregunte quienes le contrataron para, a ellos, devolverles el favor. Manuel le hace un cariño en la mejilla como recompensa.

7.

—¿Y cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad? —le pregunta un día en sus quince años, limpiando con calma y cariño la pistola favorita de Manuel (una Taurus PT92 de nueve milímetros) sentado de piernas cruzadas y sin zapatos sobre el sofá.

Manuel, que está asomado a la ventana fumando, con los codos apoyados en el estrecho marco, no responde sino hasta que su colilla de lanza por sí sola en una caída mortal de diez pisos.

—¿Hablas de manejar la moto? —pregunta Manuel haciéndose el desentendido—. Te la puedo pasar cuando quieras, si prometes usar casco.

—No, boludo —le regaña Martín—. La moto ya te la saco cuando sales sin ella. Hablo de lo nuestro.

A Manuel, el corazón parece retumbarle en los oídos.

—Cuando tengas veintiuno yo tendré casi sesenta años, Martín.

—¿Y qué importa? —es la respuesta rebelde, que no admite razones. Manuel no mira en su dirección, sabedor de la mirada potente que encontrará dirigida hacia sí. Martín ha crecido en los últimos tres años, se ha pegado el estirón característico de esa edad y le ha dejado pequeño a su lado. Al ojo, Manuel estima entre cinco y siete centímetros de diferencia entre ambos (realmente son ocho, Martín se ha medido a sí mismo con una cinta métrica, pero no se lo ha dicho). Ahora es un muchacho alto que, a veces, pasa a llevar los vasos en la mesita de centro cuando cenan, y que necesita ropa nueva cada pocos meses. La voz, que aún no le ha cambiado del todo, parece irritar a Manuel cuando se mantiene estable en lo que, se adivina, será un tono grave y permanente.

—Cuando seas grande se te pasará. Ahora confórmate con la moto —responde Manuel, tras lo cual traga saliva y sigue fumando.

8.

Tras hablar con Gilbert, a Manuel no le toma nada de tiempo dar con quienes mandaron asesinar a la familia de Martín. Se trata nada más ni nada menos que de un grupo vendedor de armas, contrabandistas, podría decirse, pero contrabandistas a gran escala. Averiguando, Manuel se entera que su poder lo establecieron durante el gobierno cívico militar, tras el que comenzaron a ampliar su área de ingresos hasta chocar con la familia de Martín. Manuel no sabe cómo preguntarle si sabía que su familia era dueña de más de una veintena de burdeles en las capitales argentina y uruguaya, y que la mitad de las muchachas que allí trabajaban eran inmigrantes de los regímenes socialistas, o que habían huido de las dictaduras en sus propios países.

Más tarda en coordinar el momento adecuado para dar el golpe, averiguando sus horarios y costumbres, anticipando sus viajes. No le dice a Martín que está cerca de conseguirlo, de cumplir con el contrato que firmaron. En el fondo, no quiere cumplirlo. Sólo lo hace porque Martín lo desea más que a nada (o al menos, eso quiere pensar Manuel, ya que lo que Martín quiere más que nada realmente es que le ame) y porque se había dicho a sí mismo, cuando todo comenzó, que no se encariñaría con el muchacho.

Sin embargo, retrasa el momento. Lo retrasa tanto, que antes de darse cuenta, es nueve de julio (nuevamente), y Martín ya tiene la voz definida, así como dieciséis años en su haber y una sexualidad que no se detiene. Es una bendición, piensa Manuel con una sensación desagradable en la boca del estómago, que vaya detrás de chiquillas ahora. Así se encaminará, intenta convencerse. Pero la calma le dura sólo unos meses.

9.

La letra de Martín es clara en el papel que ha pegado con cinta adhesiva al refrigerador. Se ve la mancha de la base de la taza sobre las letras algo húmedas, señal de que Martín ya había escrito el mensaje antes de desayunar esa mañana.

«Regreso esta noche. Te dejé tu ropa limpia sobre nuestra cama. No me esperés despierto».

El mensaje es casi cotidiano, en nada diferente a los que le deja desde que tiene llaves del departamento. Lo que a Manuel le preocupa es que, al abrir el cajón en el que guarda, bajo llave, sus cuadernos de notas, descubre que Martín ha forzado la cerradura y ha arrancado la página en que se lee la dirección de sus objetivos, así como las fotografías de estos.

En lo que tarda en revisar la carga de su arma, y en llegar al lugar al que, sabe, Martín se ha dirigido, Manuel siente que muere mil veces.

10.

Martín sólo comienza a temblar tras ver que su primera víctima está muerta. Así lo encuentra Manuel, sin lágrimas ni palabras, sólo con los temblores de su cuerpo que se ve grande y pequeño a la vez. Manuel le quita el arma, la descarga con movimientos rápidos antes de dejarla caer al suelo, y por primera vez, le besa el rostro, las manos y los labios, asustado como nunca lo ha estado. Le abraza, y Martín le abraza de vuelta, agarrándose a su chaqueta con fuerza para calmar sus manos, y respira en el cuello de Manuel mientras éste le besa el suyo y lo aprieta todo lo que puede entre sus brazos delgados.

Se mantienen así más tiempo del prudente, pero menos del que querría Martín. Al separarse, Manuel razona.

—Es ahora o nunca, Martín —sosteniéndole las sienes con las palmas de sus manos—. Hoy debutas.

Martín asiente, con una responsabilidad muy grande sobre sus hombros de adolescente, recién sintiendo la carga de la venganza en todo su peso. Manuel le ayuda a dar los primeros pasos, alejándose del cadáver y acercándose a la salida. No hay tiempo para deshacerse del cuerpo, le dice Manuel cuando se monta en la motocicleta enfrente de Martín y prende el motor. Martín se agarra con fuerza de su cintura delgada y aprieta los ojos.

«Seré un asesino a sueldo. Sere tu compañero» es el pensamiento con el que deja ir la tensión y a partir del que se concentra aquella noche.

11.

Manuel es tan delgado que nadie apostaría por él en una pelea a golpes, mucho menos lo señalarían como un asesino a sueldo. Martín, cuando se vio sin familia, no estaba muy convencido tampoco, pero era lo que tenía al alcance de su mano en esa situación.

Ocurre que, cuando sostiene una de las muñecas de Manuel contra la cama por primera vez, Martín no piensa en lo delgado que es Manuel o en lo fácil que se le quiebran los huesos de las manos cuando se agarra a combos con alguien. Tampoco piensa que Manuel tiene cincuenta y cuatro años, del mismo modo en que a Manuel se le olvida que Martín tiene dieciséis.

Lo que le importa a Martín es que hoy se ha cumplido su objetivo, que no hay contrato de palabra ni escrito que los una, y que al día siguiente Manuel podrá echarlo de la casa, desconociendo cualquier relación con él. Lo que le importa a Martín, es que ambos están vivos, cuando podrían no estarlo, y que Manuel le llama por su nombre y le besa, acariciándole con sus manos ensuciadas con pólvora.


End file.
